Lashakune Stoneskull
=Physical Description= Roughly average height for a Tauren male, he is a little round about the middle and his armor is usually food stained. Lashie's face is very friendly and he is quick to laugh, but really the only light in his eyes is from the sun shining in his ears. Friendly, yes, but blank as a fart. =Personality= Lashakune ("Lashie" to his friends) is not exactly one of life's great thinkers. In his world, anything and everything falls generally into three categories: "Can I eat it?", "Can I kill it, then eat it?", "Can it be used to smash, kill, then eat something else?" Other people also fall into similar fields: "Do they have food?", "Can they be persuaded to give me food?", "Can I rip off their arm and use it to beat them to death, and take their food?" Lashakune can be viewed as honest to a fault. He has no larceny in his heart, no urge to deceive or manipulate. Not because of any great moral choice, but simply because he is just too stupid to manage anything along those lines, and his thought processes don't go through any sort of inner monologue or filtering. If it crosses his mind (usually at a slow plod), odds are the thought will venture fourth from his mouth with all the innocent candor and subtlety of a large boulder being dropped from orbit. While he is painfully stupid, it is not wise to take advantage of his slow mental capability. Sooner or later (usually much later) he figures out if someone has taken advantage of him, and the results have a tendency to be quite messy. Lashie isn't the type to go looking for an apology. His methods of expressing displeasure usually revolve around chopping off bits of the offender and spreading them about an acre or so of land. Oddly enough, he is quite a skilled Blacksmith and his large, meaty fingers somehow manage to produce crafted items of stunning intricacy. It is while he is shaping molten metal that a very tender and gentle side emerges from Lashakune. His heavy brow knots and his eyes seem to glaze over, while his hands and hammers do their work, and when completed he absolutely beams with pride. Anyone who compliments his handiwork (particularly right after it's emerged from the forge) instantly becomes his best friend EVER. Lashie is absolutely enamored of Djuna Thunderhorn. Not in a romantic sort of way, but because whenever he sees her, he knows he'll walk away with a full belly and ham greased fingers. In his eyes, Djuna is one step down from Cairne himself, and unfortunately he believes just about everything she tells him. =History= Lashakune's kin all currently reside in Thunder Bluff, most employed as Bluff Watchers as the family trait of being about as sharp as a grape makes them ideal candidates for "Walk over here. Walk over there. If you see someone or some thing which shouldn't be here, hit it with an ax." Lashie was born into a loving (if not particularly bright) family which raised him to be fiercely loyal to them, fellow Tauren, and Cairne Bloodhoof. They suffer other members of the Horde only because Cairne told them to, and this was firmly embedded into Lashie's mind at a very young age. He has suffered no great losses, engaged in no long and involved soul searching or vision quests. All he knows and has ever known is how to smash things, cut things, or generally bash whatever he is told to bash into submission. Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Warrior